Mr. Richard Cole is supported by the grant, in part, to train users on the Laser Microsurgery and other video-LM equipment, including the new API Deconvolution system. The complexity of this equipment requires that the new investigator be supervised until familiar with the use and capabilities of the component. Mr. Cole is also responsible for maintaining all the LM equipment, trouble-shooting when equipment and/or technical problems arise, and also for suggesting ways in improving system performance and reliability. Dissemination of the BMIRR's extensive LM capabilities, and most recently the laser microsurgery/optical trapping component, is achieved mostly through Dr. Rieder's extensive speaking engagements (national and international symposia and workshops) and major publications in highly-visible journals.